A typical electronic device provides a graphical user interface (GUI) to a user. The user is allowed to select a function by selecting an object, such as an icon, displayed on a display unit by using a button or the like on an operation panel unit. The object typically corresponds to a function to be selected.
The user can easily select an object corresponding to an often-used function by remembering the function from an image of the object displayed on the screen of the operation panel unit.
Here, the typical electronic device identifies a position of the user's line-of-sight directed to the display unit, and displays a cursor indicating the position of the user's line-of-sight on the display unit when it is detected by a line-of-sight position identification unit that the position of the user's line-of-sight is directed to a specific area within the display unit. The typical electronic device then executes an operation corresponding to an icon in a state in which the cursor has selected the icon.